wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sizzle the Hybrid
S I Z Z L E This character belongs to Salvation. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Sizzle has the body of a SkyWing, but his legs are more built like a SandWing, and his head shape resembles that of a SandWing more so than a SkyWing. He has the huge wings of a SkyWing, and is lithe and wiry. His tail is longer than average, and it does not have a SandWing barn on it. Various shades of red coat his body, bright red mainscales, light red underbelly and a dark red back and horns. His wings are a far brighter yellow, really standing out against his red form. Sizzle is always moving, twitching his wings one moment and lashing his tail the next. He can’t sit still and is normally bursting with energy. He walks at a quick pace with his wings sprawled and tail getting in everyone’s way. P E R S O N A L I T Y Sizzle can be described as eccentric, insane, loud, crazy, fiery, persistsent, hard-headed, reckless, impulsive, aggressive and energetic, along with more words of that caliber. One can not even begin to describe how energetic Sizzle is. With more energy than a raging forest fire, Sizzle is a lot to handle. He never has a mellow thought, always yelling his opinions, even if he is unsure if they are correct or not. That’s another thing, you can never tell if Sizzle is inure or confident, because he yells everything. Sizzle is also a bit of a hot head. Aggressive and argumentative, he doesn’t get along with many others. He can be a bit too aggressive, and gets in a lot of fights. Sizzle can be friendly, though. He loves to laugh and is often found at parties. He can take a joke, but only so many. He can be ”calmed” down, but not for long. All In all, Sizzle is pretty crazy. H I S T O R Y Sizzle grew up with his father on the streets. His mother, Flare, was tried for treason by the SkyWing Queen, and Sizzle and his father, Sandpiper, never saw her again. Sandpiper was jobless, so they lived off of stealing. They slept in alleyways and moved around a lot. Sizzle was young, and didn’t really understand the predicament they were in. Years later, when Sizzle was six, his father never woke up. Sizzle had no clue what had killed him. The other day they had been stealing and running, and now Sandpiper was just dead. Confused, Sizzle left that area to go find a place to stay. On his way to the other side of the city, he was stopped by a SkyWing guard. The SkyWing asked where his parents where, and Sizzle replied “dead.” The guard took him to the orphanage and Sizzle slept a day there. The next day, Sizzle ran away. He bumped into Hydra while he was escaping, and they talked for a bit. Sizzle told her he didn’t know where he was going, and she invited him to come with her. That marked the start of Sizzle’s life with the Gang. Quotes -“OUT OF MY WAY! I‘M FLYING HERE!” -”I am NOT LOUD! I’m actually very QUIET!” -”Why do you think I’m aggressive?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I’M AGGRESSIVE!” G A L L E R Y 2A958FD3-A52E-4841-97DD-D28EE74855BF.jpeg|Headshot by Moonmoon 0DB61E85-12A2-4733-AB65-5B74F3D6DAEB.png|Headshot by sunset|link=Art by Sunset Sizzle245345.jpg|By ModernTsunami 5C0DD341-3638-4A28-83A3-7C6BDDB11EEA.jpeg|By Confetti Dragon R E L A T I O N S H I P S Flare(Mother)- Sizzle wishes he got to know her better, and really wants to know what she did to be charged with treason. Nontheless, from the time he did know her, he thought hwe caring and sweet. Sandpiper(Father)- Sandpiper was never a really serious dragon, and Sizzle loved him becasue despite that he really did care for his dragonet, but Sizzle would have rather had Sandpiper be strict and serious and have a job, then be silly and funny and have no job. Thug(Gang Leader)- Sizzle likes Thug, but wants him to loosen up. He’s glad Thug let him stay with the gang, but also doesn’t like how intimidating Thug can be. Hydra(Gang’s Second)- Sizzle really likes Hydra, Since she was the first one of the Gang he ever met. He tries to get her to laugh, but notices that she doesn’t smile much. He just assumes she thinks that she has to be serious, for the good o the Gang. Trench(Gang Member)- Sizzle likes Trench a lot, and normally goes with her to any parties or clubs. She normally teases him to rile him up, and he finds it funny. Dusk(Gang Member)- Dusk is the only dragon Suzzle is calm around. He doesn't want to startle her, and feels like she needs to be protected and defended. Frost(Gang Member)- Sizzle does not like Frost. Frost constantly snaps at him, and that just makes Sizzle even more fiery. He wants Frost to leave. Infestation(Gang Member)- Sizzle doesn’t spend too much time with Infestation, but thinks he is okay. Shock(Gang Member)- Sizzle likes Shock and laughs with him a lot. They are both crazy, so sometimes they can be found telling random stuff at each other. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)